le_miiverse_resource_2fandomcom-20200214-history
TV Tropes: Miiverse
This page is for listing the various tropes and idioms that appear in Miiverse, and the various users of it and this site. Tropes specific to various communities will be listed where specified, and tropes for LMR will also be listed this way. Only put tropes specific to users in the Users section. I would add actual links to TV Tropes website, but I'm not sure if that would destroy the internet or anything. If you find out we can, feel free. General The Wiki Rule: Obviously. Double Post: A rare occurrence when this is accidental, but can happen. Hit-and-Run Poster: Many troll accounts created for attention are banned after a post violation spree and rarely reappear. Nostalgia Filter: When looking back on pre-redesign Miiverse. Post Count: Whilst users generally don't judge others by their number of posts, it is worth noting that the redesign added a 30 post limit which has reduced the amount of posts people can make anyway. Miiverse Administration Big Brother is Watching: Some may consider the Miiverse administrators to be like this. Ban on Politics: Political speech violates the Code of Conduct. Community Specific Super Smash Brothers for Wii U and 3DS community Fun Personified: Before the game actually came out, it was a haven for all sorts of off topic posts, which have since moved to the Zelda community. Smashers then occupied the Wii Fit U Community after being kicked out by the Hylians. The Legend of Zelda Community Blue and Orange Morality: How the Smashers and Hylians saw each other at first. Wangst: Some of the arguments against (and for) the Smashers moving here devolved into this. Le Miiverse Resource wiki Specific Fantastic Racism: Against most of the Hylians, and youtubers, specifically those who don't like the Smashers. User Specific Hatty Fun Personified: He's considered this by most of his fanbase, and most of the Smashers. Enfant Terrible: He's allegedly an extremely scary two-year old. The Trickster: Able to evade countless bans, and always comes back stronger and with a bigger fanbase than before. Nice Hat: Goes with the name. Spell my name with an 'S': His original name contained some letters that I can't seem to type right now. Mr. Left Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass: Not so much on the moron part, but when he needs to, he will kick your ass up and down the entire wiki. Nice Hat: Originally it was 'to cover up his baldness', unlike his brother Mr. Right. The Bard Determinator: He has made several accounts, and has left quite a legacy for his ability to piss off Admins. This does not deter him in the slightest. Starving Artist: Some people really hated ''his work. Trickster Agent Peacock: Extremely campy, but tends to be good at making people laugh and saying just the thing he needs to. The Trickster: Ah, no doy. Intrepid Merchant: He runs an argument clinic. Cool Mask: Can't get through a day without getting asked how to make it. Pimped Out Cape: Depicted as this in the Smashverse games, and the art on his page and icon. The Wonka: When he's not all out Laughing Mad. Bunny Ears Lawyer: He somehow made it onto the Meme Team, and several other small groups, and gathered a force at the last minute to drown out the July 10th 'war'. Ebflover777 '''Berserk Button': Blocks and specific users. Jerkass: HOLY. FUCKING. SHIT. Asshole Victim: She was revealed to be this Samus Is a Girl: Although it took awhile for others to realize. Defiant to the End: No reason needed. Everyone knows that. Catch Phrase: "Fuck you!" Go mad from the Revelation: Gone a little loopy since June. Mind Screw: She tends to think she's in the right and has nightmares about the situation. She's still partially convinced it's all a dream. The Paranoiac: Oh god... Wild Card: What will she do next? The Berserker: More triggered then a Tumblrina femnazi at a gentleman's club Sanity Slippage: It is unknown if she is just pulling our leg, but her behavior alone causes her to be considered to fall under this trope. Attention Whore: In every sense of the phrase Fan Boy: Hotline Miami, Manny Pardo specifically Alternative Name: Eb, Ebflower(HATES this) Determinator: Even hacked her sister. Twice. Wa$aKing14 Art Evolution: Wa$a's artstyle is a lot more cleaner and expressive then in his older drawings. April Fools: He linked the URL to Big's Big Fishing Adventure 3 to all of his friends and family on Facebook Alliterative Name: "WaSAKing" Alternate Character Interpretation: Wario and Waluigi are the "Skepelli Bros." in the Super Mario Bros. Movie according to him. Berserk Button: Do NOT say that he lacks common sense or logic. *Annoying him about Game Grumps also triggers this. *Along saying that the Mario & Luigi is not a good series. Bias Steamroller: He does this a lot. *He likes Sonic more then Mario. Despite this, he talks about Mario more. *He has an utter hatred for Paper Mario on the Nintendo 64. *He loves the Mario & Luigi games. No more explanation needed. *Despises the Game Grumps. Especially Arin. *He favors Sony a lot over every other company other then Nintendo for childhood reasons. *Prefers handhelds over consoles. Big NO!: When he found out Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam is releasing in Europe and Japan before his country does. Though Subverted, because it was releasing a few days ''before his country. '''Call Back: '''When describing how utterly idiotic he was back on his old Miiverse account. '''The Ditz': He has his moments. Early Installment Weirdness: '''Wa$a was a lot less cynical and mature then he is now. '''Fan Boy: Mario & Luigi. Fate Worse Then Death: He's still active on Miiverse. He Panned It, Now He Sucks: Many people do not like his opinion on Paper Mario on the Nintendo 64. Hypocritical Humor: Makes fun of Nintendo fans, despite being one. Incredibly Lame Pun: Not at all. Jerk With A Heart Of Gold: While he usually trolls and makes fun of users' posts, he is friendly and kind...if you get on his good side. Never Live It Down: People like to tease him about Game Grumps, as much to his utter hatred. Pet Peeve Trope: *'Kudzu Plot': He believes Super Paper Mario to be full of these. Along with Idiot Plot, PlotHoles 'and' Asspulls *'Everybody Laughs Ending': He never liked this Trope. He finds it to be a lazy way to end the game. Original Character: Luguinni. Running Gag: Praising Mario & Luigi and hating on Game Grumps can be considered. Running Gagged: '''Wario has stopped showing up on his posts on Miiverse, only being talked about occasionally. '''Shout-Out: He agreed with ToonZach in a post he made that critisized 8-Bit Indie Games. So Okay, It's Average: '''His opinion on Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Xenoblade Chronicles and Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal. '''So Bad, It's Good: Sonic the Hedgehog 2006. So Bad, It's Horrible: Wa$aKing14 only had to look at Battleminer ''for the Nintendo 3DS to already say it's not worth. He once said he'll 100% Paper Mario on the Nintendo 64 then play Battleminer again. And if it wasn't obvious enough, Wa$a '''hates' Paper Mario 64. This Is Gonna Suck: After the announcement of the Miiverse Redesign, he just...disappeared for a few days. It's because he tried to leave after the announcement, but he eventually came back. Took A Level In Jerkass: Him nowadays with his increasing ego and confidence. Troll: '''To an extent. '''Verbal Tic: 'Oy and 'Ey